Crosswalk
by Capturedribbons
Summary: Song fic. Omi+Ken/Ken+Omi Omi watched Ken from one side of a crosswalk debating weather or not he should tell him how he feels


Title- Crosswalk Author- Locura Warnings- OOC, K+O O+K Archive- Fanfiction.net and www.mediaminer.org other then ask first for this one, k? It is a gift fic and all. Disclaimer- The Weiß Kreuz chara's aren't mine, I'm just barrowing them. Don't sue, I own nothing but an Omi pen and 2 dvd's and I wanna keep them! Song is owned by Sarah McLachlan not me or mine! Author Notes- Late as always, thats me! Anyway this is Lady Cosmos fic, something to bring a little cheer(though late, demented and ooc as it is. ) ^.^ Hope you enjoy anyway.  
  
***=Beginning and ending marker /blah/=Song  
  
***  
  
/I have a smile stretched from ear to ear to see you walking down the road/  
  
It's been quite awhile sense I've seen you. A few weeks I believe, maybe four at tops, and I can't help but smile at your approach. You won't notice me, I know, but I smile anyway.  
  
You look good. Of course that coming from me may not be everyone else's opinion, but I still have to keep myself from jumping up and hugging you from where I am, impulses aren't always the best things.  
  
Your wearing an old orange shirt, full of shadows of dirt stains and a white torn twenty-one lingers on the back, along with some soccer shorts, in your hand are a pair of cleats and a soccer bag is slung over your shoulder.  
  
'You must be heading to the park to coach your team.' I conclude and wonder if this time you will notice me. If perhaps you'll see me at the crosswalk, though you never have before.  
  
/We meet at the lights I stare for a while/  
  
The lights stop, as always and there you are just a few feet away waiting patiently with everyone else for the lights to change.  
  
I stare. I can't help it. It's so rare that we both come on this road on the same day, you with your coaching and I with my part-time job and school. Just a fluke that happens every so often to remind me how much I miss you.  
  
Oh I miss everyone else; I really do, but its you that I miss the most. And because of that I can feel my eyes watch you hungrily.  
  
Hungry to see a familiar face.  
  
To see someone who'd done the things I have.  
  
To see the face I see every night in my dreams.  
  
/the world around disappears Just you and me on this island of hope/  
  
The light changes.  
  
It was only a moment in time, really, that we were both stopped and faced each other but it seemed to last forever and bare seconds at all at the same time.  
  
You're walking towards me, shoes swinging back and forth, looking strait ahead but never at me. And even though this crosswalk is crowded, the drivers breathing down our necks as if it's our fault the light changed, it appears to me that we are the only two people there.  
  
Just you and I and no one else.  
  
/a breath between us could be miles/  
  
We are nearly passing, and my heartaches.  
  
You won't notice me, you never do.  
  
The inches that separate us may as well be miles, and in a way I wish they were. Then I wouldn't torture myself as much as I seem to when I see you.  
  
/Let me surround you my sea to your shore my sea to your shore let me be the calm you seek/  
  
I want to be with you. I want to calm your nightmares the ones I know you always used to have.  
  
I wish I could just go up to you and kiss you, and know that everything would work out right. I wish I could be your other half. That I could be with you always.  
  
/Oh and every time I'm close to you there's too much I can't say/  
  
But I know that won't happen. I know I could never be your other half, your other half will be so much more special then I am.  
  
Time is moving so slowly to me. We're just a hairs breath away now, shoulder to shoulder as we walk in opposites.  
  
I wish I could tell you how I feel. I should. I know it's not healthy to bottle up emotions. It's not healthy, but I do.  
  
And even though my heart throbs for me to say something, anything, to get your attention. I don't.  
  
I have so much to say but no time to say it. No place to say it as well as having no right to destroy your happiness.  
  
Ignorance is bliss, as they say.  
  
/and you just walk away And I forgot to tell you I love you/  
  
You're behind me now. We've past, and I've lost my chance. Its gone like a feather in the wind, a little treasure I will never get back.  
  
I really did want to tell you that I loved you. I wanted to stop you in the middle of the street, with the cars honking at us to move, and tell you. But the times gone now and I shouldn't think of it any more. I shouldn't mull over it because I know I will never be able to tell you.  
  
It's a pointless and endless train of thought.  
  
/and the night's too long and cold here without you/  
  
Its going to be another cold night tonight, the weathers really tapered off this year, the hot summer weather dipping quickly into chilly fall.  
  
I miss the warm weather. I miss the sun, because it seems to come out less and less as the week's go by, and I miss the nights I could pretend you were with me.  
  
It's been months sense Weiß was broken up, I don't see why I can't give you up.  
  
I don't see why my bed seems colder each night, though I've always slept alone.  
  
/I grieve in my condition for I cannot find the strength to say I need you so Oh and every time I'm close to you there's too much I can't say and you just walk away/  
  
I want to cry sometimes, you know, even when I'm walking to class like this I wish I could just stop and cry for the pointlessness of this all. Right in front of you, from your position on the other side of the street; just let all my pain from not being able to tell you how I feel out and stream down my face.  
  
I don't though.  
  
I smile as I always do as I see you on your way and wish I could be strong and tell you what I feel. To break you of your unawareness of my feelings and hope for a brighter tomorrow.  
  
/And I forgot to tell you  
  
I'm half way to my class now.  
  
You're probably at the park teaching your kids all your moves and smiling like you always do.  
  
I can almost forget that I'm a coward. I can almost just stand, now in front of my school, for a moment and daydream of your smile, your laugh, and love of life. Pretend that you love me, if only for a moment.  
  
But my mind won't let me. It keeps reminding me of the present. Telling me what I coward I am for not expressing myself when the chance arrive and for continuing this horrible charade by pining from afar.  
  
/I love you/  
  
Suddenly I can't help but chuckle. I can't do this any longer, really I can't. I'm going to break at some point.  
  
Everything seems so vast, I know I have some form of life ahead of me and I should go to class, but for this moment I can't bare to have you not knowing. I can't stand another minute of longing without knowing for a fact that you don't feel the same way.  
  
That you hate me because of this.  
  
/and the night's/  
  
So I drop my schoolbags, which isn't the smartest thing to do but they would only weigh me down, and I run.  
  
I run back down the street, down past the crosswalk and towards the park.  
  
You have to be there, if your not I don't know what I'll do.  
  
/too long/  
  
I've run from the school to the park and the soccer fields in two minutes when normally it's a eight minute fast walk. My lungs burn slightly, from the chilly air that's circulating threw them but I take no notice.  
  
I'm staring at the field.  
  
Its a normal soccer field: the boundaries are painted white, all the boxes are where they're supposed to be, the goal is correct and the grass has been freshly cut sending that smell of newly cut grass to my nose.  
  
Kids are there to. Horsing around the goals and laughing.  
  
Everyone's always laughing when I feel like crying.  
  
You're not there.  
  
/and cold here/  
  
I fall to my knees and I let myself stay there. I can't move.  
  
You're not there.  
  
I'm shocked, I think. My eyes are burning and I feel my arms tremble a little. I was ready to tell you. I really was. And I thought I knew where you were.  
  
But...you're not here.  
  
/without you./  
  
I feel the first hot tear streak down by face and I struggle with my body to try and force myself up, I don't want to stay here and cry with all these people around  
  
I've done it. I've finally gotten up and I'm about to turn to run when I hear your voice, quiet and uncertain from behind me.  
  
"Omi?"  
  
My knees buckle again and suddenly your right behind me holding me up.  
  
"Omi? Are you ok?"  
  
Your brown eyes look at me with concern, probably seeing the tear that was able to fall before I could stop it, and with that look the dam broke and tears flood my eyes and begin making trails down my face.  
  
"Ken..."  
  
Your hugging me now, guiding me to the bleachers a few feet away and making soft noises, I think to try and calm me down.  
  
I always loved that about you, you always helped first asked questions later. Even though it did get you in trouble more then once when we were a team.  
  
"Omi, what's wrong?" Your goalie-gloved hands brush my hair away and lightly run across my face. "Has something happened?"  
  
I smile a little, threw my tears, a practiced expression that I always wear. My heart is knocking in my chest and I'm afraid of what's to come.  
  
"Ken," Your looking at me expectedly. "I-I love you."  
  
I want to hide as I wait for a reaction. But you just chuckle lightly and shake your head. "I know."  
  
My eyes widen, you knew? All this time you knew? "W-what?"  
  
"I know." You smile at me and brush away a few tears. "I know."  
  
You hug me then, as I frown with confusion. What do you mean?  
  
"I know, and I feel the same." I nearly pool into your lab in shock and you let me. "But I thought perhaps you had moved on...it's been a few months sense I've heard from you and all."  
  
"Crosswalk..." I whisper as I cling to you. "I always watched you at the crosswalk."  
  
I can tell you're confused but I shake my head into your shoulder before you can ask. "Will you come home with me?"  
  
"Yes. But I have to tell the kids no practice today."  
  
I nod and smile, wiping off the drying tracks on my face as you slowly move away.  
  
The day has already grown brighter then I thought possible, and I owe it all to the crosswalk for reminding me.  
  
Happy endings happen to everyone, even if they aren't the way you would expect them to.  
  
*** 


End file.
